villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dog Pack (Warriors)
The 'Dog Pack '''are villains in Erin Hunter's Warriors series. They are a group of ferocious dogs that appear in the book "''A Dangerous Path" as the main antagonistic force. Description The dogs making up the pack are a breed of enormous, strong, muscular guard dogs with black and brown pelts and huge, razor-sharp teeth. They are portrayed as being highly aggressive and unintelligent, possessing only instincts related to eating and killing, and having an extremely limited vocabulary, mostly barking "Pack, pack" and "Kill, kill". However, their leader, a huge male dog with a black-and-tan head, is considerably more intelligent; he keeps the pack together and is the one who realizes that they can escape by digging a hole under the fence of their pen. Once he dies along with two other dogs, the rest of the pack scatter, without any other dog assuming lead position. History The dogs are brought to the Treecut Place by Twolegs (humans) to guard it and keep out pillagers after a fire has devastated the forest. However, they are enticed by the prey smells coming from the forest, and one night they escape after digging a hole under the fence. They set out to hunt prey in ThunderClan territory, and shelter in a cave at Snakerocks. Tigerstar, the ruthless leader of ShadowClan, finds out about the dogs and plans to use them to take revenge on ThunderClan, from where he was exiled. Longtail, a ThunderClan warrior, notices Tigerstar feeding dogs with dead rabbits at Snakerocks, and this is when the ThunderClan cats finally find out that there is actually a whole pack of enormous dogs living on their territory. Cinderpelt realizes that this is the "pack" she had the dreams about. The same night, Tigerstar lays a trail of dead rabbits leading from Snakerocks to the ThunderClan camp, hoping that the dogs will be lured to the camp. He kills Brindleface and puts her body at the end of the trail, to give the pack a taste for cat blood and slaughter the other cats as well. A patrol notices this and Fireheart warns the Clan, saying that they should leave the camp at once and shelter at Sunningrocks. He forms a plan to get rid of the dogs; once the pack shows up, several cats would lead them to the gorge, and lure them over the edge. Fireheart stations the warriors and apprentices who would lead the dogs at different positions, and goes to the steepest part of the gorge himself, to take over the final stretch. The dogs eventually appear, led by the pack leader. Fireheart leads them to the gorge, but Tigerstar stops him, holding him down so the dogs can catch up. The pack leader grabs Fireheart by the scruff and shakes him, but Bluestar comes to his aid, driving the pack leader over the edge, where he drowns. Two other dogs fall into the water as well, and the surviving ones scatter and leave the forest. Category:Book Villains Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Hostile Species Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Rogues Category:Warriors (Erin Hunter) Villains Category:Murderer